


Wolf and Old One

by kurenohikari



Series: The Crossover Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonds, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, True Mates, female!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We already know how Stiles and Derek got together and formed their family. But what about Thomas and Newt? What happened to them before and after the Old One got shot? And who is the mysterious love of Spencer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shocking news

Another working day had passed slowly. Normally I wouldn't mind going to work, the complete opposite I enjoyed it, but lately it had only been desk jobs. No criminals to catch.

I was happy for JJ and Hotchner, because they got to have more time with their respectively sons. Garcia and Morgan had their, well deserved, night outs. Rossi and Emily visited that new Italian exhibition of the famous new art museum in New York. Also, I got to pass more quality times with Thomas and Newt. However, I still missed chasing the bad guys. It's always a good distraction from my complicated relationship with Morgan.

When I came back from my week vacation he changed his way of behaving around me drastically. His jokes and comments were more sensitive, he stopped picking up strange girls when we all go out and focused on teaching me how to dance. He also, picked me up from home and gave me a lift there when work was over. We even spend each Friday night, which we don't have a case, watching a movie and eating food that Newt cooked, to practice for his classes. Morgan made a huge effort to make my nephew and Mate like him, too.

This kind of behavior would make me think that he was interested in me, in a romantic way. But he never made a move or asked me out. Which confuses me a lot, especially since I don't know if I was seeing things or not.

"Reid!" _Talking about Rome_ , I thought "Were you trying to get home before me?" questioned me Morgan "Remember that we have our Friday nights movie today".

"Sorry Morgan" I apologized tiredly "Is that I have a lot of stuff in my head lately" I tried to explain.

"When don't you?" he joked, making me laugh. The truest laugh I had in a long time "Baby doll what's wrong?" Morgan asked Garcia.

She, with Emily and JJ, was gaping and standing still in front of the F.B.I's building. Morgan and I looked at each other, wearing the same confused expression, before exiting the building.

"What is going... Derek?!" I exclaimed surprised by what I was seeing. In front of me, leaning against a red Ferrari, was Derek Hale "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Beacon Hills?" a huge smile appeared in my face.

I walked towards him and let him hug me "I had to go to New York for work" he told me, with a smile of his own "So I decided to come to Washington to see how you, Thomas and Newt were doing".

"The guys would love to see you, they've been missing you a lot" I told him happily. Since our bonding, during that week in Beacon Hills, we had kept on touch and strengthened our friendship.

"What about dinner then?" he asked me "I have to be back home soon, so I only have today and tomorrow free".

"I can manage" I assured him "I am sure that Morgan won't mind passing tonight's movie for another time".

"Morgan?" he questioned me and raised an eyebrow unimpressed. He then turned his attention to my friends and glared at the one I secretly loved "Then he won't mind me giving you the ride back home either. We have a lot of stuff to talk about" with that said he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me inside the Ferrari "So that's the famous Derek Morgan you told me so much about" he commented, once we were in our way to my house.

"Yes" I replied with a light blush and looking at my hands "Don't tell anything to Thomas and Newt. They like him very much and I don't want that relationship, in which Morgan worked very hard to built, to be affected by my one-sided love" Derek laughed at me. Not a simple and common Hale's chuckle, but a whole hearted laughter "What?".

"Spencer you really can be dense sometimes" he said, with an amused tone "The only thing I could smell coming from Morgan, while I had my hands on you, was jealousy, envy, anger, hurt and longing" my eyes widened with each word that left Derek's mouth. _Could it be that Morgan has feelings for me?_ I thought hopefully "And I am sure that Newt smelled the attraction you both felt, as well. And he surely told Thomas about it too. We both know that the little cub tells my brother in law everything".

"You love saying that" I   
told him with a smile "This is it" I apartment, when we reached the building of my apartment.

"Alpha!" exclaimed Newt gleefully as soon as we entered the flat. The blond werewolf jumped on Derek and hugged the life out of the older man "What are you doing here?" I could almost see the puppy's tail, of Newt, swinging from side to side in happiness.

"I was at New York for work and decided to pay a visit to my pack" he answered looking fondly at us... the three of us.

"I am pack as well?" I asked shocked but happy.

"Of course you are!" Thomas told me.

"Indeed" continued Derek "You play the role of the elder of the pack".

"What is an elder?" inquired Newt.

"Elders are the oldest members of a pack. They share their wisdom with the rest of the members and they give advice to the Alpha-pair" I explained to him, automatically. I was still in shock by this new information "Why me?".

"Because you are have seen an experienced more than any of us" answered Derek "And you desire the well being of people before yours. That's why I am sure you would never try to take advantage of the power and trust I am giving you".

"Thank you Derek" I told him.

"Now everyone dress nicely, that we are going to have dinner in Bistro Bohem" he ordered. Derek didn't need his Alpha voice to make us follow his command, he had enough authority in his tone to do it alone.

The three of us took a shower and changed our clothes as fast as we could, so we wouldn't lose our reservation. Luckily we didn't.

"Nice car Alph... I mean Derek" praised Newt, as he leafing the menu.

"I liked it too" I told my friend.

"You did?" I nodded my head at his question "Good. Because it's yours Spencer, when I bought it I put it at your name" my jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment.

"You did what?!" I almost shouted.

"Your advice about what I needed to do with the problem of importation of cloth, didn't only saved me from losing a few million dollars. It made me gain the triple of what I was suppose to" Derek explained to me "Knowing that you would never accept money from me, for the work you did for 'Muses', I bought this car as a 'thank you' gift for you".

"I can't accept it" I told him, not believing what I was hearing.

"You will" he commanded "Don't make me use my Alpha voice, Spencer" I sighed, knowing when I am defeated, and nodded my head in surrender "Good. Now let's start with businesses. Spencer I want you to work for my company 'Muses' and for Stiles's chain of restaurants 'Lune'" he told me.

"Wait! You gave my sister your chain of restaurants?" Thomas asked surprised.

"I did. She is a brilliant woman and a great chef. With my help and guidance she will make 'Lune' grow up more than I would have ever done" Derek replied convincing the young ones.

However, I knew the truth. Derek might have meant each word that he had just said. But the principle reason that he chose to give 'Lune' up, was that he still blamed himself for his family's death. And he feels that he is worthy of continuing with the family business. I shares a look with Derek to let him know I understood the truth beneath his words.

"I won't stop working for the F.B.I" I told my friend.

"Good because we don't want you to" he said "We need you to just analyze some situation and tell us the best attack plan. And to correct us when we are inverting the money, in the company, the wrong way. Can you do that?".

"That I can" I answer.

"Perfect! I'll have my secretary send you the contract tomorrow" Derek told me.

"You knew I would accept" I accused him with an amused smile.

"I was hoping so" he just answered but then he turned serious "Another thing I wanted to talk you all about is Stiles".

"What's wrong with my sister?" asked Thomas worriedly.

"She is expecting another litter" he announced.

"What the... you couldn't wait a year before getting her pregnant again?" joked Newt, laughing happily "Congratulations Derek! How many is she caring now?".

"I heard three heart beatings" my friend said proudly. _Stupid Alphas and their pregnancy kinks,_ I thought.

"Take good care of my niece, Derek. Or I'll make sure you wake up in a wolves bane bed" I threatened him but then smiled at the werewolf "Congratulations!".

"I will be an uncle again!" exclaimed my nephew "This really is depressing. It makes me feel so old, and I am only seventeen years old!".

"How do you think I feel?" I asked Thomas "I am twenty six years old and I am already a grand-uncle" they all laughed at me "I am not joking!" their laughter increased. Soon I started laughing with them as well.

We all stopped when the waiter came to take our orders. When he left we resumed our conversation "Newt, Thomas tell me about college. How is it going?" demanded to know Derek.

"Thomy is the best in all his classes!" exclaimed proudly of his mate, Newt "He never gets less than ninety over one hundred.

"You are doing very well, too" added my nephew "Newt's teachers want to get him into one of those cooking contests of t.v" Thomas kissed his Mate's temple sweetly "He is still thinking about it, but I am sure that he will win if he enters".

"I am so proud of you, guys" told them Derek with a huge smile, which he only reserves for pack "You are the best pack ever".

Things seemed so simple and peacefully right now that I whisked things could stay like that... but as always things never go as we want them to.


	2. Jealousy

Another working day had passed, slowly. I loathe desk jobs, from the bottom of my heart. Today I almost fell on my knees and begged JJ for a case. It couldn't be that there were no criminals to catch.

Then I felt guilty cause I should be happy for JJ and Hotchner, because they got to have more time with their respectively sons. And for Baby Doll who had her, well deserved and waited, night outs with me. That she planned for months but never could do. Or for Rossi and Emily, who visited that new Italian exhibition of the famous new art museum in New York.

And especially for Reid, who got to pass more quality times with Thomas and Newt. _I love those two boys! They are like little brothers for me_ , I thought with a smile. However, I still missed chasing the bad guys. It's always a good distraction from my complicated relationship with Pretty Boy.

When the little genius came back from my week vacation I changed my way of behaving around him drastically. My jokes and comments were more sensitive, I stopped picking up strange girls when we all go out and focused on teaching him how to dance. I also, picked him up from home and gave him a lift there when work was over.

We even spend each Friday night, which we don't have a case, watching a movie and eating food that Newt cooked, to practice for his classes. I made a big effort to be liked by Reid's nephew and his boyfriend, too. I wanted to be part of Pretty Boy's family desperately.

When he disappeared without leaving trace, I panicked. Someone kidnapped Spencer, who tended to get into those situations easily, and I wasn't there to protect him. Then I had to find out from Hotchner that Pretty Boy was taking a week off because his brother in law had been killed, I felt an ache in my chest. One that couldn't be compared by nothing I ever felt before.

I was angry at myself for not being able to be there for Reid, like Pretty Boy had been for me whenever I felt bad. I was hurt that Spencer didn't told me about it, he didn't even told me that he was leaving. Scared that Reid wouldn't come back, which was the principle reason that I decided to be his personal chauffeur. I won't let him away my sight, so he can run away again.

I could see that my behavior confused Pretty Boy, but what he didn't know was that I was as confused as him. At least, until Baby Doll pointed out that I might have a crush on Reid. Which was stupid, really because he is my best friend. I know everything about him and he know all about me too. I would never do anything to taint our relationship, and me confessing my feelings would do that.

There was also the issue about Carl. Thanks to that bastard son of a bitch, I never tried having any kind of romantic relationship with any man. But then again, Pretty Boy wasn't 'any man'. With his big brown doe eyes, his silk wavy hair, creamy soft skin, slim curvy figure, round perky ass and pink lips, he was a walking beauty. Not to mention his golden heart, kind soul and brilliant mind, which were the things that got me attracted to him first.

 _Talking about Rome_ , I thought as I noticed Spencer only steps away from the exit. My blood run cold, _He wouldn't just go away without telling me, would he?_ I thought fearfully. _Get a grip of yourself Derek! Don't act like a girl_. I took a deep breath and called out for Pretty Boy.

"Reid! Were you trying to get home before me?" I questioned him, trying to act as normal as possible. Luckily he didn't notice   it "Remember that we have our Friday nights movie today".

"Sorry Morgan" I he apologized tiredly "Is that I have a lot of stuff in my head lately".

"When don't you?" I joked, making him laugh. Something primitive woke inside him, it was roaring proudly: 'I made him laugh! He is happy because of me'. I shook my head a bit trying to clear my mind when I noticed something strange "Baby doll what's wrong?" I asked Garcia.

She, with Emily and JJ, was gaping and standing still in front of the F.B.I's building. Spencer and I looked at each other, wearing the same confused expression, before exiting the building.

"What is going... Derek?!" Reid exclaimed surprised by what we were seeing. In front of us, leaning against a red Ferrari, was Derek Hale. One of the biggest business man of the decade. _What was he doing here? And why does Reid seem to know him?_ I asked in my head angrily "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Beacon Hills?" a huge smile appeared in MY Spencer's face.

 _Yes, MINE! No one can make Pretty Boy smile like that, only me_ , I was so concentrated in my jealous thoughts that I missed Spencer walking towards Hale and hugging him.

"I had to go to New York for work" the rich bastard told MY Pretty Boy, with a smile of his own "So I decided to come to Washington to see how you, Thomas and Newt were doing".

"The guys would love to see you, they've been missing you a lot" Spencer told him happily. _He even knows the boys?!_ I screamed in rage inside my head.

"What about dinner then?" the idiot asked MY little genius "I have to be back home soon, so I only have today and tomorrow free".

 _Ja! Pretty Boy already has plans, he wouldn't ditch me just because you ask him_ , I thought victoriously.

"I can manage" Reid's words broke my heart in two "I am sure that Morgan won't mind passing tonight's movie for another time".

I couldn't believe that he would do that to me. But then again, I did it to him thousands of times whenever we were out. Knowing know how much it hurts, I felt like the biggest jerk for ditching Spencer for a dumb girl each night.

"Morgan?" Hale asked and raised an eyebrow unimpressed. He then turned his attention to me and glared. A look I returned gladly "Then he won't mind me giving you the ride back home either. We have a lot of stuff to talk about" with that said he wrapped an arm around MY Pretty Boy's shoulders and guided him inside the Ferrari.

I watched in boiling anger and jealousy as they rode away from me. Leaving me behind, alone and unable to do anything to stop the love of my life from leaving.

"I don't like this at all" commented Emily grimly.

"Why?" asked JJ, both surprised and confused.

"Derek Hale is a marries man and just had twins" my blood run cold, for the second time that night, by this new information "And the way he acted towards Reid was more than friends do".

"Come on girls! We are talking about Spencer, he wouldn't have an affair with a married man" said Baby Doll, trying to lighten the mood. But she didn't look that sure either.

"Garcia is right" said JJ "That just isn't Spence".

"But I am sure that they are hiding something" Emily's last comment continued ringing in my head as I drove back to an empty home, and made it impossible for me to sleep at all that night.  



	3. Memories of the past

_Alpha and Luna were having triplets. I can't be more happy for them... what would it be like to have kids with Tommy? He will surely be the best dad ever, always protecting our children as he protects me._

I smiled gleefully to myself as those thought and fantasies of a future together with MY Mate passed through my mind. I cuddled closer to Tommy, leaning on his warmth and soaking in his love. When we finished having dinner with uncle Spencer and Alpha, they drove us straight home, cause we had classes tomorrow, and then go to have a drink in some bar. MY Mate and I went to bed as soon as we changed, leaving each other alone with their own thoughts.

However, I could sense that whatever Tommy was thinking, wasn't as pleasant as my thoughts. I didn't like him stressed, so I asked him in concern "Are you ok Tommy? You seem sad".

"Just thinking about my time in under the control of Wicked" he replied, making me whimper in fear and sadness.

I hated them, they stripped me of my memories, they took me of my home, they changed my humanity and they made me suffer for so long. I was about to kill myself because of them... but at least I found Tommy in that place. He is my light in the darkness, he gave me... us hope of a better future. When everyone has given up and couldn't stand up again, he appeared and lend them a hand. MY Mate never gave up, no matter if no one believed in him, no matter if we all shun him away for what he was, he always returned and saved our asses.

"I was just thinking of what happened the day I met Brenda" I froze at the words that left MY boyfriend's lips.

I couldn't stop myself from being took over by the memory of a dark past and my worst mistake:

"That can't be true!" I screamed with tears in my eyes, shaking my head. I couldn't believe the words that Teresa was saying, the horrible truth that I was dreading "Tommy is my boyfriend, he is the one that saved us from the maze and the scorch. He is not one of those monsters! He is the live of my life and I will not accept that he had always been like them".

"Not completely like them" replied a voice behind me. A very familiar voice that I always wish to wake up at, a voice that always brought me comfort and hope. However, right now the only thing I felt was fear. I turned around to face my boyfriend, who was looking at me with a pained look "I am a supernatural creature, that is truth baby" the nickname that always made me feel safe and loved, now caused me repulsion "Please understand why I kept it from you, Newt. None of you trust my kind, you hate us. Just because the werewolves can't control themselves, doesn't mean we can't do it. I am a warlock, I can do magic but I only use it to defend us. I would never hurt you... any of you" he tried to get closer to me but I stepped back rapidly in fear. He dropped his hand and watched me with such a heartbroken expression on his face, that I couldn't stand looking at him anymore "I thought we promised to be together forever... maybe you didn't mean that" I flinched at his tone. Tommy's voice was small and broken, I could practically feel all his pain "I will leave, none of you will have to fear me anymore".

I raised my eyes from the ground at time to see his retreating back, leaving the safe camp we made. With each step my boyfr... ex-boyfriend made I felt my heart break again. I knew that I had done the worst mistake in my life, that I had just lost the best thing that ever happened to me. But there was nothing I could do now. 

When I couldn't see Tommy anymore I fell on my knees and broke down in tears. That night I slept with the shirt, he left behind, as a pillow, trying to find comfort on his smell. However, as the days passed on it stopped smelling like Tommy and started to scent like me. I didn't sleep and ate only what I had for survival, I thought of trying to kill myself again but I knew that that would be very kind for me. I had to suffer for what I had done to the love of my life. So when I got bitten by a werewolf I laughed at the irony of the world, I broke Tommy heart because he was a warlock and now I was a supernatural creature too. It was the bittersweet Karma, getting back at me.

"A lot of stuff happened from that moment" continued explaining Tommy. Not noticing how my breathing changed from a calmed one to an elaborated one "A lot of adventures, quests and danger. I even almost died!".

That scary, but truthful, exclamation caused me to have another trip in the train of the past:

"Tommy!" I shouted in fear, as I watched the love of my life fall to the ground. I caught him before he could touch the floor and wrapped him in my arms "No... no! You can't die Tommy. You saved us all. The hero has to live and enjoy his glory, not die by saving a bastard like me".

I began to hyperventilate, which made me choke on my tears. I couldn't help but feel repulse at myself... the feeling of Tommy's blood on my hands made me feel tainted. Especially since he being like this was my fault, he defended me, again, and got shot for me.

"Son, we'll take it from here" a man told me "I will take him to a doctor and they will do their best to heal him" he told me softly but sternly "But for that you'll have to let him go.

"Ok" I said after hesitating a bit. They took the love of my life in a big white car, they let me in as well, and rushed them to a huge building. Then they locked him in a room and my waiting began. For hours I sat in a chair, in front of the room where Tommy was, worrying about his life. When the doctor finally got out I rushed to her side "Is he alive? Will he be ok? Can I see him?" I shot one question after another one.

"He is alive" she told me with a tired smile. I sighed relived but tensed when her expression turned serious, once more "But he is in a coma and we don't know if he will ever wake up".

I knew at that moment that that phrase will ever be in my memories and will never go away. I broke down that day as hard as, if not worse, than the day Tommy left. I never left his side, not a single second.

"Newt?" the voice of MY Mate brought me back from my memories. He was watching me with a concern look on his face "I think you are having a panic attack" Tommy told me "Concentrate on me and breath" he ordered. As the good sub I was, I did as he ordered me. After a couple of minutes I was able to regain control over my breathing "Good. Now tell what happened. Why did you react like that?".

"I... I just recalled all the pain I caused you. What a horrible mate I was" I answered him. I buried my face on his chest, began crying and hold him tightly, afraid that he will leave me "Sorry! I am so sorry Tommy! Please don't leave me! I'll be a better mate... so don't leave me" my voice cracked at the end.

"Oh Newt, baby" he caressed my cheek, grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look at him "I love you. You are the best and only mate I'll ever want. I will never leave you".

"Do you promise?" I asked him pleadingly. I never felt more vulnerable or naked that on this moment.

"I do" he answered, kissing me sweetly on the lips "What do you think about skipping class tomorrow and have a date?".

"I would love to" I told him and soon fell asleep on his chest, with no fear of nightmare cause Tommy was there to protect me.


	4. Unexpected phone calls

"Reid... we need to talk" began Hotch, as I entered the meeting room. Everyone was already sit around the table, but unlike other times they weren't commenting about the next case. They were looking at me with a worried expression, all but Morgan... he simply looked furious "JJ, Emily, Garcia and Morgan told us about your... meeting of last night with Derek Hale" I just nodded my head and took a seat. Still not understanding what this had to do with the next investigation, or why were we discussing my private life in middle of working hours "We just want you to know that we accept your sexuality, and I don't want you to think that we won't accept it".

My eyes widened in fear for a few seconds. However, I relaxed when JJ took my hand and flashed me a gentle smile. I let my gaze wander around the room and saw various comforting looks from my companions "I don't like to think about sexuality as labels. I believe that love is something fluid, that's what taught me my mother" I explained to them.

"She is a brilliant woman, Spence" replied JJ, still smiling at me.

"But..." my attention returned to Hotch, when this began talking again "We need to know if you are involved in some kind of mess, so we will be able to help you".

"Excuse me... what?" I asked. More confused that I had been in all my life "What do you mean by 'involved in some kind of mess'?".

"Did you know that Hale is married and had children?" questioned me, in a brute tone, Morgan. If I didn't know him better or if I wasn't a profiler, I would have thought he was mad at me. He seemed more likely to be... jealous?

"Of course, I did!" I replied "He is married to my niece after all. He is also the father of my grand-niece and grand-nephew".

"He... what?!" everyone exlcaimed astonished.

"He is my nephew in law" I told them again "What is so strange about it?".

"How old is your nice?" demanded to know Rossi.

"Eighteen years old, almost nineteen" I answered "Why?".

"And she is married to a man so much older and already has children?" inquired Emily.

"It is a Reid women trait. My mother had my older sister very young, Claudia had my niece very young too and now Stiles is just following the path" I explained as if it was normal, which wasn't. Cause even if it is not unusual, he knew that for the rest it was "This still doesn't answer my question, what is going on here" I asked again. This time more firmly and with a stern look.

"We thought that you and Hale had an affair behind his wife's back" answered a very ashamed Garcia.

"You thought what?!" I exclaimed astonished "We, profilers, know to never judge someone or a situation by what someone told you. Or by what we saw the first time" they all seemed to have the decency to look ashamed. Except Morgan who seemed to have won the lottery.  _What was wrong with him? He is acting very strange_ I thought to myself "What?!" I answered my phone grumpily. I was not having a very good day "Stiles! Calm down that I am not understanding anything".

"Brenda and Danny are pregnant!" she told me excitedly, once she calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Wait! What?!" I asked in shock. _That couldn't be truth. I understand that Brenda's wolf will feel that it is the right moment to have puppies, because her Luna is pregnant. But Danny is a human man, he is incapable of reproducing with another man._

"I used a spell from mom's grimoire and created a potion that can let males get pregnant, but it can only happen once. If Danny loses this child, he will never be able to have another pregnancy... ever again" she explained everything to me.

"Well... that was unexpected but great to know. Is good to know that they will have the same possibilities, especially when the majority of the pa... I mean us have that problem" I told her proudly of her.

"You have to come soon. Derek wants the pack to gather soon, he says that his Alpha is not happy knowing that there are so many vulnerable members and the pack is spread all over the country" she announced to me.

"Ok, I'll take a few leave days for that" I told her and then ended the call. The misunderstanding was not mentions again and we all focused on the task we had ahead. When the meeting finished and I went to gather my things for the travel, my phone rang again "Hi! This is Spencer Reid on the phone".

"Doctor Reid, this is Steven Godson" he presented himself.

"Thomas's psychology teacher" I said, remembering his name from a conversation with my nephew a few night ago. He told me that one of his teachers was a warlock and that there was no danger of him telling our secret.

"Exactly. I know that your nephew is an Old One and they can't get sick, so can you explain to me why did Thomas skipped classes saying that he caught a flu?" he questioned me "Is there a new danger I have to be aware of".

"No... is that his Alpha is in the city making a visit. And he wanted to spend some quality time with him" I told him and then ended the call.

 _Thomas Stilinski! That young man is getting into a lot of problems when he gets back from his date with Newt. I knew that they were acting a bit strange this morning, I should have noticed earlier_ I scolded myself in my head.

"What is wrong Pretty Boy?" asked me worriedly Morgan but trying not to show it.

"Thomas skipped classed to go on a date with Newt" I told him.

"ReallY?".

"Don't look so happy Morgan" I scolded my friend "We need to be good examples for them..." I stopped talking when I noticed what I had said. By the look on Derek's face I knew that he noticed it too "Morgan I...".

"Don't talk Pretty Boy" he said and I shut up immediately, afraid of what will happen now "I think it's my turn to speak this time".


	5. Confessions

"Hey, Spence" I heard JJ trying to get Pretty Boy's attention, as I was passing coffe room. For the last couple of days, that we had been in Boston for the case, he had been very distracted. Of course that someone, other than me, had to notice that sooner or later "What is wrong?" I knew it was wrong but I wanted to hear the answer, so I stayed hidden and listened to their conversation "Is it about what Morgan told you?" I gasped in surprise and I could hear Spencer choking with his coffee "I overheard you both talking the other day. Well, I overheard Morgan talking to you and then leaving with the tail between his legs, before you could give him an answer".

 _I did not do such a thing!_ I exclaimed inside my head angrily _I just left Pretty Boy alone with his thoughts, I knew that he needed some time to think about what I confessed. I could practically see it all over his face._

However, a little part of me knew that it wasn't true. That all I wanted is for my heart not to break, cause I was insecure about my worth. After all, Pretty Boy was perfect... and I wasn't. He deserved someone who could give him the world ( _Hell! Spencer could get the world on his own_ ), not someone like me... who couldn't.

This awful thoughts made me recall the face Pretty Boy had when I told him my true feelings for him, two days prior:

I saw Reid ending a phone call with a really angry expression. Which got me a bit concerned, after all it was really difficult to anger Spencer. Pretty Boy was practically a saint.

So I walked over him and asked him worriedly, but trying not to show it "What is wrong Pretty Boy?".

"Thomas skipped classed to go on a date with Newt" he told him.

"Really?" I said surprised, but happy for the guy. Thomas was always a little much too stiff compared to guys of his age. But after everything that happened to him, I wasn't surprised. However, now that he was showing the normal behavior of adolescents it made me feel a little bit calmer.

"Don't look so happy Morgan" my friend scolded me "We need to be good examples for them..." he stopped talking when he noticed what he had said. But he wasn't the only one that saw the implications behind those innocent words, I noticed them as well "Morgan I...".

"Don't talk Pretty Boy" I said and he shut up immediately. I felt bad cause I was able to see his fear of what was going to happen next "I think it's my turn to speak this time" I took a deep breath, to calm my nerves, before speaking up again "Look. Pretty Boy when you left for Beacon Hills without telling anyone but Hotch, I felt fear for the first time in a while. Afraid that I had finally pushed you away too much, and you weren't coming back. So when you came back, I did everything in my power so you would never leave again. In the meanwhile, our friendship bond strengthened and I met your wonderful nephew and his boyfriend. Being with you made me feel like home, like I had family, and that was something only my sisters and mom could ever make me feel. That's why I did my best to be part of it, be part of your family. But I also did it cause... because I am in live with you Spencer Reid. I know that it is immoral to be in a relationship with your F.B.I partner but I if it is necessary I would stop being an F.B.I agent to be with you. I want to be in a relationship with you, that's my secret".

When Pretty Boy didn't say a thing and only kept on looking me with an astonished look, I turned around and left the room rapidly. Not being able to stand the rejection anymore. But what else could I have expect, I always knew that my feelings were not reciprocated.

"I just wished he would have stayed at least a few more seconds, or that he wasn't ignoring me" Pretty Boy's complain brought me back from my memories.

"What do you mean Spence?" asked JJ.

"I love him too, JJ. I want him to know that, I wanted him to know that for a long time now. But was afraid for being rejected and for our friendship to end" Reid confessed, his voice was so vulnerable that it made my heart ache "However, now he doesn't want to talk with me and I can't tell him my feelings".

"Spence..." JJ sighed softly "Everything will be fine, I promise".

"How do you know?" Pretty Boy asked, sniffing a bit.

"Because I had never met a couple that loved each other as much as you and Morgan do" she confessed and gave Reid a hug, before leaving the room.

When she was gone and I checked that no one was nearby I entered the coffee room and hugged Spencer "I am so sorry, Pretty Boy. I must have stayed a little longer and listened to what you had to say. But I was so afraid of the repulsion I would have seen, so I ran away" I explained myself, burring my face on his hair.

"Yo you heard?!" I just nodded my head "You would never make me feel repulsion" he told me and escaped my hug, to look at me on the eyes "I love you, Mor... Derek".

"I love you too, Spencer" I leaned down and kissed my new lover on the lips. After a while of making out ( _And what a make out it was! Who knew that Pretty Boy could kiss so good?_ ) we break apart to breath "What do you think about taking this to a more private place?".

"What about the case?" he asked me.

"Hotch said that there was nothing else for us to do today, so we could rest" I replied.

"Then, I would love to" he wrapped his arms around my neck and dragged me back to another kiss.

_This is heaven!_


	6. Familiar scents

"How did the case go?" I asked my uncle and his new boyfriend, Derek, when they returned from Boston. I was very excited when I received th call from uncle Spencer telling me about them being together, but worried about them when it took the F.B.I two weeks to catch the criminal.

"Good. The bastard was sneaky but at the end Pretty Boy over here noticed the last clue we needed, and no one saw, making it possible for us to catch the son of a bitch" explained Derek to Newt and me, pride shinning on his eyes.

"Derek! Don't talk like that, or the kids will end up with a sailor's mouth" scolded my uncle but his smile showed his true feelings.

I loved how easily the four of us fell into this family behavior, it made the assimilation of my guardian having a partner much easily.

"Newt, baby, what's wrong?" I asked my boyfriend, who was sniffing around "Calm your wolf down, that Derek is starting to look at you strangely" I whispered in his ear and then kissed his neck, so it would seem a normal couple behavior and not me reminding my werewolf mate of acting as a human.

"I better go to the kitchen, I think that the food burnt" announced Newt before leaving the living room.  _Nice save,_  I commented in my head before standing up and rushing to my boyfriend's side "He smells like Luna" Newt told me as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Who does?" I asked him confused.

"Uncle Spencer" he answered with a troubled expression. He kept on staring at the smoky just made lasagna, as it held the answers to his problems.

"Of course their smells would be similar, they are related to each other" I replied softly. Sometimes I forgot that Newt was new to being a werewolf, and still wasn't used to all his abilities.

"No! They smell completely the same" he shook his head angrily.

 _This is strange. Newt never behaves like this... is his wolf getting out of control?_ I thought worriedly.  _No, that is not possible. I am here and a werewolf, no matter if it is an Omega, always his calm when their mate is close. But then, what is the problem?_

"Is the food ready?" the question of Derek stopped my train of thoughts. When I looked up from the floor, my eyes locked with a pair of worried brown ones "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes" answered Newt and hurried to get away from the room, taking the food with him.

"Did something happen Thomas? A love quarrel? Or something like that?" Derek questioned me. I could see the concern on his eyes, he was worried that my relationship with Newt was in danger. _If he only knew that that was not possible. After all I am married to Newt, under the werewolf law and eyes_ "If there is something going on, you can always talk to me about it. I know that maybe you aren't that comfortable with me, yet. But now I am not only your uncle's working partner, I am also his boyfriend. So I will be involved in your life, more than before".

"Thank you, Derek" I told him "I am grateful and relieved to know that you my uncle ended up with someone like you. Also, I feel more than comfortable with you. After all you saved my life".

I remember the first day I heard Derek talk as if it was yesterday. And in my memories it was:

It had passed a month since I had my heart broken by the love of my life and bonded with Brenda. Ever since the three of us, Jorge, Brenda and I, had been traveling trying to find out a way to get out of this place. Or at least a way to communicate with the exterior to ask for aid.

We hadn't found a thing in all this time, but today Brenda has heard (with her werewolf hearing) someone talking in an abandonment building. We followed that voice (well, Brenda followed that voice. Jorge and I followed her) and found an old radio.

"Hi! Is there anyone that can hear me? We are here to help you all get out from Wicked's control" my heart skipped a beat at the words of the strange man. I couldn't believe it,  _we are finally going to be free?_  "Can anyone copy me?".

"Hi! Thi... this is Thomas talking. I am with my friend Brenda and her adopted father Jorge. Who are you?" I answered rapidly. I didn't want them to think there was no one here and give up trying to help us.

"Hi, Thomas. I am Derek Morgan and I work for the F.B.I" he presented himself "We are here to aid you all".

"F.B.I? What is that? Is another organization like Wicked? Do you want to investigate us like they did so you can find a cure?".

"No. Listen to me. The world that you had been living until now, is a lie" Derek told us "You had been kidnapped since birth or adolescence, even from adulthood, to be experimented by Wicked. They erased your memories and made you believe in their imaginary world. But in the real world Wicked are just criminals and we, the F.B.I, are the police. Do you understand?".

"I do" I answered after a while. I had to assimilate all the new information.  _An imaginary world? Being kidnapped? Erased memories? What was going on here?_

"Good. Now do what I tell you to do..." then Derek carried on explaining the plan to us. The plan that saved all of us and got Wicked to jail.

"He is just nervous about tomorrow" I continued telling Derek "Newt accept his teachers preposition and enter the cooking contest show".

"That is great!" exclaimed Morgan happily "Newt cooks amazingly. I am sure he will win easily" I smiled at the confidence he had on my mate.

"Let's better get going or the food will get cold" I said. He nodded his head and followed me out of the kitchen. We both froze when we entered the living room. Newt was hugging  a crying uncle Spencer "What is going on here?".

"I found out why the smell was so familiar" told me my boyfriend "Spencer is pregnant, that is why it was so similar to Luna's pregnancy scent".

"Wait! What?!" exclaimed Derek shocked.  _Damn it! I forgot he was here_  I cursed inside my head "Pregnant? Smell? Luna? Can anyone tell me what is going on here? Cause if this is a jock, it isn't funny".

"We better go to the table for and start eating for that" I advised.

Luckily they followed my counsel. When we were all on the table I began explaining everything to Derek: the truth behind Wicked, the Reid's family legacy, the supernatural world, the pack and mating. I also, had to ask Newt to change and I used my powers to convince Derek of my words.

"So... you are really pregnant" said Morgan astonished, his eyes never leaving my uncle's belly "I am going to be a dad!" he exclaimed before jumping off the chair, to wrap his arms around Spencer and spin him around in pure glee.

"You are not angry at me?" uncle Spencer asked his boyfriend hopefully.

"Of course not Pretty Boy" Derek told his lover softly "I had been in love with you for years. Now that I have you, my only regret was not being able to have biological children. But now you tell me that, you don't only, can get pregnant but that I knocked you up already. I am the happiest man alive, Pretty Boy" the couple laughed and kissed "The only thing left is for me to ask your Alpha permission to mate with you. And for you to quit being part of the F.B.I. You can't work there anymore, or they'll notice your body changes. Also, it is not safe for you or the baby".

"I am sure that Alpha will demand that you both move to Beacon Hills... or a place nearby" Newt commented "Now that Spencer is pregnant, he will like to be able to watch over his pack-members".

"I was offered to be the leader of the F.B.I team in Devenford, this team is in charge of the whole California area. But the city is only an hour car ride from Beacon Hills" announced Derek "I can easily get transferred there in a week".

"I can't ask you for that" my uncle shook his head "It is too much. This team is your life...".

"You are my life" Morgan cut Spencer off "Also, I would be nearer to my family. And this new team has a steadier timetable, plus enough street excitement, which would be perfect for when our baby comes to the world".

"You are the best, Derek. I love you" my uncle told his boyfriend. Newt sighed happily next to me and leaned on me.

"I love you too, Pretty Boy" replied Derek leaning down to kiss his lover.

I wrapped my arm around my boyfriend's shoulders and enjoyed the calmness. I didn't know if everything will stay as perfect as now, or even fine for the least. However, the only thing I knew was that my pack was full of powerful mated couples that loved each other more than it was humanly possible. And that would do anything to protect their family. That is the reason why I knew that no matter what comes for us in the future, we will prevail.


	7. Four years later

"I will kill you mother fucker!" screamed Newt at his Mate and broke his hand by grabbing it to tight "I will never let your dick inside of me again!".

I almost laughed at the familiarity of this situation, but didn't cause I knew the feeling of seeing your mate suffer and not being able to help them.

Three years previouslyLuna was in the same position of Newt right now. However, she had to give birth to three wonderful kids: Brett Claudio Hale, Malia Laura Hale and Theo Peter Hale. I had never been so grateful for the rapid healing of werewolves.

"Mommy, what is a dick?" Kira asked Brenda innocently, like any curious three years old girl would do.

"Nothing that you need to know about, yet" her mother answered "Better if you never need to know about it".

"What is so funny Stiles?" I questioned MY Mate, with an eyebrow raised, when she chuckled out of the blue.

"You know that I have the ability to see bonds? Well I can see that Kira has a mate bond with our daughter Malia" she explained to me.

"What are you talking about? They still didn't have se... intercourse" I caught myself before saying that word. The children were learning enough words (that they don't have to know about) from all the pregnancies, of this last year, to have me teaching them a few more.

"It is not formed yet" Stiles told me "But I can see that in the future they will se each other as a potential couple. They might not end up mated, but they might as well. Just like Cora with Aiden, Parish with Braeden, Theo with Hayden and now Mason with my nephew" my eyes widened at her words.  _Who could have thought that there would be so many couples inside the pack? Almost everyone is mated inside our family_  I thought "And let's better not start with Liam and Brett".

"What about my son?" questioned Chris. He was sitting on the armchair with his mate on his lap, and Isaac cradling baby Liam to his chest.

"He and Brett are true mates" answered Luna. Stunning us all to silence, except for Newt who was still screaming in pain.

"Now, everyone is mated within the pack" I said, out loud this time "Good. I won't have to fight other Alphas to punish their betas for hurting my... our pups" I corrected myself under the glare of MY Mate.

"Overprotective sourwolf" joked Luna and snuggled closer to me.

"What do you think the child will end up being?" asked Morgan "Malia and Kira ended up being a were that had nothing to do with their blood line. Because they are a mix of magic from the Old Ones and werewolf genes" everyone perked at his explanation. It seems like no one thought about that before "Maybe the child will end up being an Old One or a werewolf or a human... or a complete new creature".

"It doesn't matter" replied Spencer. My friend was sitting next to his mate/husband and had his daughter on his lap "We will love the kid no matter what".

Soon the cry of a baby caught everyone's attention "Alpha... do you smell that?" Isaac asked softly, with a big smile.

"I do" I replied proudly, puffing my chest.

"What is he?" demanded to know Lydia.

"He is a... werewolf" answered Thomas. We were so focused on our conversation that we didn't notice him exiting his and his mate's room "Newt wants you all to met our son" he announced.

Excitedly, one by one, we entered the room. Next to the bed stood Melissa, who had delivered all the babies from male pregnancies, and Thomas. At the bed Newt was resting with his boy on his arms.

"This is Corey Chuck Alby Stilisnki. Say hi to your family Corey" mu blond pup presented us his son.

"Hi Corey" I greeted the baby, mark scenting him carefully not to hurt him "Welcome to the pack, pup" my eyes flashed red. In response every were flashed their eyes to great the new member.

"Have you thought about having one of your own?" I asked my Emissary, as we watched everyone have their time carrying the new born "You know that Jackson wants one of his own".

"I know" she said absentmindedly, a hand caressing her belly softly.

 _What the..._  I sniffed smelling the scents of the room and noticed a very peculiar odor.  _I thought that this smell belonged to Newt, but now that Corey was born it should have left. Except that..._

"You are pregnant" my statement brought silence in the room. All the attention was on us, Lydia and I.

"Lyds is that true?" questioned her Mate. Jackson rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully of causing any damage to the baby.  _He truly is a lot like me,_  
I thought.  _He even acts with his Mate as I did with Luna, when she was pregnant._

"I am" she answered after taking a deep breath "We are expecting".

"I love you!" exclaimed my Second Beta and started spinning his fiancé around the room, in pure happiness.

"Now we have eveything that we ever wanted" commented Stiles in a soft murmur, so low that I was the only one able to hear it. And only because she walked to my side "A pack, a big family, security, health, stability and happiness. What else can we ask for?".

"Nothing" I said, looking at our pack on pride and joy "We can't ask for anything more, cause we have it all".

** Parenting board: **

Derek and Stiles: Parish Jonathan Hale and Cora Thalia Hale (twins and four years old. The boy is an Old One and the girl is a werewolf). Brett Claudio Hale, Malia Laura Hale and Theo Peter Hale (triplets, boys werewolves, girl werecayote and three years old).

Derek and Spencer: Braeden Morgan Reid (three years old and human).

Minho and Brenda: Kira Mc.Call (three years old and kitsune).

Ethan and Danny: Aiden Mahealani (three years old and werewolf).

Chris and Isaac: Liam Argent (two months old and werewolf).

Scott and Allison: Hayden Argent Mc.Call (four months old and human).

Boyd and Erica: Mason Boyd (six months old and human).

Thomas and Newt: Corey Stilinski (just born and werewolf).


End file.
